


The road home

by bennys_cologne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, You know what I mean, and it´s smut, precious cinnamonroll! Samuel Seabury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Samuel arrives in London after being in the colonies for a while. George is already waiting for his lover at the harbor. They kiss and things get steamy.(...)Samuel rolled his eyes at the sight of the ostentatious carriage that was waiting for him in the harbour upon his arrival. The carriage was fitted with the kings regalia, dotted with gold and fine woods and at least a dozen of guards standing around, it struck out against the rest of the shabby docks that surrounded them. Really, Seabury hadn´t expected anything else from his majesty, but still. (...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first work in this fandom, so please be kind with me!!!   
> If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is: kingsmankaiju
> 
>  
> 
> P.S Thanks for reading it means a lot to me <3

Samuel rolled his eyes at the sight of the ostentatious carriage that was waiting for him in the harbour upon his arrival. The carriage was fitted with the kings regalia, dotted with gold and fine woods and at least a dozen of guards standing around, it struck out against the rest of the shabby docks that surrounded them. Really, Seabury hadn´t expected anything else from his majesty, but still.

The bishop hastily made his way over to the carriage, dodging out of other people´s way. Somewhere down the road, a man was praising fresh fish to the people, children laughed as they chased each other around the harbour, horses trotted by; Samuel savoured all of these noises after the long time on the small ship he had taken to England. He could still feel it rocking underneath his feet, the screaming of sea gulls above his head and the harsh breeze that would raffle his ginger hair every time he´d step on deck.  
He felt a little bit uncomfortable travelling in such a luxurious transportation while most of the people in this place were currently struggling to survive the next day. The ginger man approached the carriage with a beating heart. Soon he and the king would be reunited, and the thought made his breath get stuck in his throat. The memories of their past “meeting”, at least that´s what he had called it back in the colonies, flooded his mind. He remembered how the king took him on a horse ride into the woods, showing him the beautiful English nature, they had laid down in a field of wild flowers, Samuel´s head pillowed on George´s belly as he read one of the many books he had brought over from the colonies with him, the king´s delicate fingers stroking through his soft hair. Nobody had said a word when they had returned close before sundown, clothes slightly dishevelled and a single flower tucked behind Samuel´s ear, the colour matching the king´s beautiful velvet coat.

The guards didn´t stop him as the bishop approached them, he remembered some of the men´s faces from his previous visits and nodded to them as a form of greeting.

A small, jittery looking servant took the small bag Samuel had taken with him, not much, just a bunch of clothes, a small bible and a few stationeries that had been more for the long sail over to England then his actual stay. Samuel thanked the man as he handed him his belongings, then he promptly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

Dark velvet surrounded him as soon as he entered, along with mahogany woods. The two windows were closed with dark curtains, making it dimly lit inside. Seabury didn´t needed his eyes to adjust to notice the figure sitting to his left side. His already racing heart seemed to stop as he let out a surprised sound. “Geo- You´re Majesty! It´s a pleasure to see you again.” The bishop could feel his cheeks blushing visibly, he hadn´t thought the king would pick him up from the harbour in person, but here he was.  
King George chuckled. “Please,” He padded the seat next to his. “Sit down my love, and stop calling me `you´re majesty`. I promise you, nobody can hear us.” Seabury nodded and sat down carefully, the fabric felt soft and he couldn´t resist stroking his hand above it. 

He could feel the King´s breath ghosting on his neck as he whispered into the bishop’s ear, goose bumps spread on Samuel´s arms and back. “I missed you, Sammie.” Samuel had to suppress a rather obscene moan at George´s words.

The king then pressed a feather light kiss to Samuel´s ear. “And I missed you. I counted the days till we would be reunited again. I-“The bishop replied. His voice faltered as the king pressed another kiss to Samuel´s ear nibbling at the earlobe. All of sudden, Seabury´s pants felt tight. “I cannot begin to explain how grateful I feel to see you again.” The king hummed, leaving a trail of kisses down the ginger´s long neck. “I know, Sammie. I hate to see you leave.” The sudden noise of horse feet trotting down the cobblestones filled their ears as the carriage started to move.

“We´ll be home soon.” The king announced. Samuel felt a warm feeling spreading in his belly at the king’s words. Home! 

“I cannot wait to see the castle again.” George gave him a kind smile. “I made sure you´re room is prepared when we arrive. I´m sure you want to change first.” The bishop nodded. “Yes please. I cannot stand these clothes anymore. I was at the sea for too long, they reek of saltwater and filth.” 

George, who´s nose was still pressed to Samuel´s neck, inhaled deeply. “My dearest Samuel, you could never displease me with your smell if that´s what you´re implying.” The king’s hands came up to rest on top of Seabury´s dark coat, pulling him a little closer to himself, he was now practically sitting on the king´s lap. “To me, you always smell of fresh flowers and the scent of books.” Samuel huffed. “How poetic of you, George, comparing me with a book.” Samuel stiffened in his seat as the king found his way underneath the bishops white shirt, stroking the soft, fair skin. “Hush, Sammie, you know exactly what I mean!” 

“G-George! What are you doing?” He asked in a scandalous voice. The king proceeded to roam over the bishop’s frail torso, pinching a nipple, which earned him a moan from the ginger. “Ah! George, we c-can´t-“

“Shhh, Sammie, I told you, nobody can hear us. Believe me.” Samuel pressed his eyes closed and nodded to convey the king he´d believe him. The taller man began to suck a hickey into the bishop’s neck, just above his collar. That would be a hard one to cover up; especially in the sermon´s he intended to hold here in London. He distantly thought to himself. 

He bit on his lip to keep himself from crying out loud as the King gave his nipple a rather harsh twist; the small buds had already turned red and puffy at the king´s treatment. Pleasure sparked up inside of him and Samuel could feel how his member started to fill with blood. “Geor-Ah-George! Although I deeply enjoy your ministrations, I fail to understand why you´re doing this?” His throat felt dry and he licked his lips a few times to moisturize them. 

One of George´s hands wandered south, burring itself in Samuels breeches and stroking along the bishops half hard shaft, as he snickered. “Sammie, aren´t you just the cutest? I´m trying to show you how much I missed you.” 

“Oh...” They exchanged a long, sloppy kiss, the king´s tongue darting out to lick it´s way inside Seabury´s mouth, the bishop felt sparks erupting in his body. The hand on his, by now, aching member set a fast pace, stroking along the thick vein at the underside, cupping his balls from time to time, smearing pre-cum all over the slit. Samuel moaned against the king´s red lips. “Samuel, I missed you so damn much!”

George set a fast pace, wanting to pleasure his lover. 

The ginger squirmed in his seat, already halfway off the king’s lap and the bench as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. He blamed it on the long time at sea, but Seabury knew he couldn´t last any longer, not with the king´s skilled hands on his body. “George! Georgie, I´m going to-“The bishop sighed, squeezing his eyes shut once more as he released into the king´s hand with a broken gasp, who catched everything, quickly disposing the remains of their lovemaking into a handkerchief. 

George smirked against Samuel´s lips as the ginger tried to catch his breath, feeling incredibly worn out all of sudden, Samuel collapsed against the king´s firm chest. “Good. Sammie, you´re so good for me!” Their kiss was wet and it seemed to echo trough the small space, and their teeth clenched against each other, but Samuel smiled nevertheless. 

All of his anxiety upon his revival had been false. The king was still madly in love with him. “S-Should I?” He tried his best not to slur the words out, but the King shook his head with a gentle smile. “Sammie, I waited the past months, I can wait a few more hours.”  
“But...” The king covered both of them in his long cape. “Shhh. Get some rest, love, we can finish this tonight in some more privacy. And before that we will have an astonishing diner, oh Sammie you are going to be so pleased to hear-...” George rambled on with glowing eyes unaware of the sleeping man in his arms.

Samuel only napped for a short time though, until a particular hard shake rattled him awake again. The bishop sighed as he rubbed his eyes thinking of the nice dream he had, of him and George, walking along a long beach together, nothing but water and sand surrounding them for miles. 

So deep in his thoughts, he hadn´t even realized that the carriage stopped and George clapped in his hands looking pleased. “Oh look Sammie, we have arrived!” indeed, Samuel thought, he was finally home.


End file.
